Dawn and Connor
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: I said i'd write a story where Dawn and Connor get together and fall in love so here it is. and you guys know i suck at summarys so please read.
1. Chapter 1

CONNOR AND DAWN. 

*Sorry guys I couldn't decide what to call this story.

***Based on the TV series Angel and Buffy the Vampire slayer. All character belong to Joss Wheaton. **I own nothing. Except for Dawns abusive Ex. I make nothing off of this Duh blah blah blah. You get the picture I think so lets start our story.

***this is after the last episode of Angel. **

**Summary: **Dawn had a fight with her ex boyfriend and decided to leave town when he starts to threaten her. Thinking Angel might let her stay with him while she goes to Stanford university She drives the entire way to California so that she can ask him. But instead She meets his son Connor first and she tells him how she has no place to stay. Connor being the sweet boy that he is allows her to move in with him. No conditions or anything like that. He agrees to let her have the bed and he takes the couch. But what happens when a guy from Sunnydale shows up and starts harassing Dawn? Can Connor get rid of him and save her before things get out of hand ?

**Prologue: **"Get out of my way Tommy! " Dawn demanded as he stood between her and the door. "your not leaving me Dawn. You'll never make it without me!" Tommy shouted. "well then get out of my way and lets find out." Dawn said angrily. He got out of her path mainly because he was afraid she would tell that big blonde guy that sometimes came around to visit her and her sister. That guy freaked him out. And he had the weirdest name. what kind of person called themselves Spike. He knew that wasn't the guys real name.

Dawn ran out the door to her car before she lost her chance completely. She shoved her single suitcase in the backseat pulled out her keys and got in the car. As soon as she saw him coming for her she started it and drove off as he started running after the car. She knew exactly where she was going. She had been excepted to Stanford last fall for this term and instead of going home and facing the music she drove to California. With no goodbyes. She knew Spike was probably with Angel. Last thing she'd heard from him was about the big Apocalypse battle. She'd have to make sure Spike never found out about Tommy. Or what he had done. Spike would pick up his old habit long enough to torture the idiot and then she'd feel bad cause Tommy would end up dead. And It would be all her fault. No thank you! So telling someone about it was out of the question since Angel would do the exact same thing. She decided to check out the college first. Get her books and other things she would need before she bothered Angel and Spike for room and board.

Part one: Crush times two.. 

Dawn walked into the library and immediately caught the eyes of a boy staring at her with interest. Mild interest probably. He was really cute though Dawn thought. Probably like Tommy though. All the cute ones are jerks. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. She was not walking into to this trap again. She went over to the librarian who was suppose to have her book. "Dawn summers." Dawn said. "I'm sorry you need to talk to the student body president for your schedule. But he's right over there he'll know where its at. He really loves organizing my things and I can never find them again without his help." the old lady droned on. But Dawn wasn't paying attention anymore because the student body president was the cute guy who had winked at her earlier. "excuse me" Dawn said to the librarian. She went to find the boy again and spotted him at a table starring intently at a page in a book. She stood there waiting for him to finish. She didn't want to disturb him and have him lash out at her like Tommy did. He smelled her standing there and wandered what she was doing. He looked up and smiled at her. A smile that nearly turned her knees to jelly. Oh she'd better be careful around him she could really fall for him. "is everything okay? Do you want to sit down?" He asked.

She took the chair next to his. "Hi I'm Connor Reilly ." Connor said. "I'm Dawn Summers. I was told you'd have my school stuff." she said thinking the librarian must be crazy. "oh ok." Connor said giving her another smile and began digging into his bag for a big folder stuffed with papers. He opened it up and looked through it until he found her name. "I don't have you books or anything those will be at the office if you've ordered them. Unless you already picked them up. But here is your schedule." he said handing it over and for the split seconds their hands touched there was a spark. Almost electric. She could tell that by the way he was looking at her that he had felt it too. "that was weird." Dawn said. "yeah." Connor agreed not nearly ready to let her leave his site. He felt something between them. And so did she. He'd seen it in her eyes. Why was she fighting it? "uhm.. Thanks I have to go. I need to find the office to get my books and then I need to find an apartment." she said having decided that she wouldn't bother Spike and Angel with her presence. For all she knew they would snap on her too. She got up and Connor did to. "I'll go with you. You know so you don't get lost." He said gathering his stuff and pushing it in his bag zipping it up and started leading the way to the office. "Thank you for helping me. I know you were busy and I shouldn't have bothered you." Dawn apologized. Connor gave her a strange look. "your kidding right? I look for reasons daily to get out of studying. Don't get me wrong I love it here but I like to annoy my dad too. I love watching him fly off the handle when I tell him I'm failing a class and then tell him I'm just kidding. Course I've got nothing on Spike in the annoying department." Connor laughed and stopped because Dawn had. "Spike. As in Bleach blonde Vampire Spike?" She asked then closed her mouth. Oh my god he's going to think I'm crazy. But he only took her aside. "how do you know about Spike. Have you met him? Are you from Sunnydale?" Connor asked. "yeah. I'm from Sunnydale. But don't tell Spike I'm here. Please he'll tell Angel and Angel will badger me for answers." she begged him. "Hey its okay. I don't see Spike that often. Him and my dad do odd jobs together all the time." Connor said. "your dad?" Dawn asked. "yeah Angel's my dad. don't worry I wont say anything. I promise." Connor said so sweetly that she was tempted to believe him. They continued toward the office with Dawn telling him about his dads old girlfriend Buffy. Connor waited in the hall while Dawn asked the office for her books. They told her there were no books being held for her and that she must have forgotten to pay for them. She knew then that Tommy had stolen her book money instead of delivering it like he promised. She went into the hall expecting to find it empty. Instead she saw that Connor was waiting for her. "you didn't have to wait for me. I'm glad you did though. I don't know what to do I forgot to order my books." she lied.

"I'm sorry . Here let me see your schedule for a minute." Connor requested. She handed it to him wanting to cry because she couldn't pay for any of the books. She saw his smile. "you have all of my classes except for one." Connor told her. "beside I'm sure dad or Spike will lend you the money for that one book. Heck they'd probably pay your whole tuition if you'd let them." Connor smirked knowing every word was true. He remembered hearing about Dawn from Spike. Or Bit as he called her. Connor sensed a helplessness about her that he just couldn't figure out. She seemed Timid,shy,unconfident,maybe even depressed. Not at all like the "Bit" Spike always talked about. Dawn wasn't sure what he wanted her to say to that so she kept her mouth shut. "hey I know this is really kind of forward and I don't want to seem pushy or anything…. But you said you needed a place to stay. I've got an apartment and I'd sleep better knowing you had a safe place to stay. So I'll give you an option you can go To my dads since he has plenty of room there and would welcome you with open arms. Or you could move in with me and Dad and Spike wouldn't need to find out right away. Of course you cant hide from them forever you know. Vampires and all that. They can smell you and track you down. It sucks sometimes." he said smiling again. She under no circumstances wanted Spike or Angel to know she was here yet. At least not until all the bruises healed and they couldn't figure anything out. "I'll stay with you please. And thank you." Dawn said which made Connor laugh. Dawn thought it was nice that Connor laughed so much. Maybe he wouldn't turn out to be like Tommy after all.

**Part two: Secrets and lies.**

***warnings: Cussing. Sorry Connor is Very Mad. / Connor finds out about Dawns ex by reading Dawns Diary. Bad Connor. Lol. It was easier to have him find out like this than to have her just come out and admit it. **

***Connor is the Narrator in this one. **

*** And for those of you who may be worried. No I have never been in an abusive relationship or anything like that. I just thought it would help bring Dawn and Connor closer and make their love stronger. Okay on with the Story.**

**Part two: secrets and lies. **

Iwas stunned. No stunned wasn't the right word. I was pissed. Some asshole had hurt _my_ girl! Okay so maybe I hadn't asked her out yet. But she was the one for me. I just knew it. But this Tommy guy was way dead. He was so dead he might as well be a vampire because he was walking while dead. He wouldn't be walking for long. Wait until Spike and my dad found out about this punk. Daring to hit and abuse our Dawn. Now I understand why she was so different from Spikes stories.

This guy was going to pay. And he was going to pay big time. For a split second I wished my dad was Angelus so that he could torture the ass with no guilt. Well I'd just have to deal with the guilt. I was going to make sure he either never left the hospital again or that he was seriously broken beyond repair in some way. No body and I mean nobody hurts my little Dawn. She was the sweetest girl ever. I hadn't meant to stumble onto her diary. But she left it open and she was taking forever in the shower. I decided not to tell her that I knew. No I would go to dads and tell Spike and dad first then make sure they knew to leave some for me. But not right now. I continued to read her diary learning all about what he had done to her and how she felt about it. That jackass had brainwashed her into believing that she deserved that shit! Well that did it. Or at least I thought that did it until I read that he had gotten her into smoking and Alcohol. He actually had the nerve to tell her that she wasn't worth anything unless she was drunk and in his bed. That did it. I put her diary back the way I found it and wrote a note telling her that I was leaving so that she wouldn't get scared that I had left her. Because I knew how her mind worked now. I wrote her

"went to see my dad for a little bit I'll be back in an hour and I'll call if I'm going to be late. Love, Connor.'

Dad and Spike were going to have a field day and then they were going to take a fieldtrip.

Within a few seconds I was there. I was so mad that I was using my super speed on the way there. I wasted no time going in and when I spotted Spike and dad in the kitchen I decided to let some of my anger out and started punching the wall like crazy. I kept punching until dad grabbed my fist. "stop it your going to bust you knuckles open. What's wrong." dad asked. I punched to wall then with my other fist and before I could do it again dad grabbed it to and dragged me away from the wall. "I said stop it! Your going to hurt yourself. What's the matter? What happened? I cant help if you don't tell me." dad reasoned with me. Or at least tried. I was so pissed I wasn't sure I was ready to listen or tell them without tearing the house apart with my bare hands. "your lucky I came straight here and didn't stop to kill anything on the way here. Lets just say there's a human who just earned death by my hand." it was a threat and I shouldn't have said it. But I knew it would get his attention. "now. Now calm down there junior. No need to take your anger out on the locals. Why don't you tell daddy and me what's got you all riled up." Spike said. "Dawn." I said. Then when my dad let my hands go I went right for the wall again banging with all the anger I had in me and before dad could stop me I started talking. "Dawns staying at my house and I just found out her boyfriend was abusing her and I don't care what you say. What I'm going to do to him would make Angelus proud! And neither of you can stop me." I said. My father chose then to stop my fists by wrapping his arms over mine in a hug type hold from the back. "I don't like that she was abused either Connor. But abusing yourself isn't going to help. And neither will hurting her ex. We need to find ow." dad was interrupted by the back of my head ramming into his nose. But to my surprise it didn't loosen his hold. "I cant believe you just did that. Are that mad little boy that you would start acting like your old self?" dad said making me feel shame for acting like my old self. He was right this wasn't helping anyone. "I'm still going to kill him." I stated firmly then mumbled. "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you. Its not your fault all this happened." dad steered me towards Spike. "you think you can calm down enough to explain a little more or are you going to go for the wall again. I promise there's a punching bag with your name on it downstairs when your done." dad said. "I'll sit. I cant take too long anyways. She'll think I abandoned her." I said then when dad released me I sat down and told them everything from meeting her and feeling something between us to what was written in her diary and back to that I was going to mutilate the asshole. "Connor I know your pissed off. We are to. Spike don't! your not being a very good example here." dad said to Spike who had started pounding on the wall himself and cursing. Saying words that I was way too nice to say out loud. "yah Spike don't hurt the poor wall save for when I jump the idiot." I said only half joking. My dad gave me a look that said shut up. And I completely ignored it until my phone rang. Everyone stopped. As soon as I saw that it was Dawn I put it on Speaker to answer it so that they could hear and maybe talk to her to. But before answering the phone I told them not to mention anything about her ex.

"hey cutie what's up?" I answered the phone. "Connor." I sat up immediately because she sounded like she was crying. "Dawn what's wrong?" I asked worried. "Connor I… I ….My ex boyfriend…he he's just called me. I'm sorry but I have to go back to sunny dale with him… I don't have a choice." she said crying now. "hes on his way over right now." she said. By the end of her sentence I was up and thank god that it was past sundown because Spike and dad were right out the door with me as we ran together I spoke to down calmly. "it's okay sweetheart. You know you really don't have to go with him. Not if you don't want to." I said. "yes I do. I don't have a choice. I want to stay here with you so bad but he wont let me." she cried. I almost laughed at that statement. I'd like to see him try to force her into anything with us there. "you didn't tell Spike and Angel that I'm here did you. Oh my god they'll be so mad I didn't tell them. I just didn't want them to snap at me if they were mad about it. You know I mean they could kill me really easily. Maybe they should." and by the end of that sentece I had to put my hand over the phone because Spike had tackled the Guy getting out of Dawns car. He had knocked the guy out in less then a second. "I know him! That was the guy. Tommy I think his name is. Don't worry Connor we'll fix this." Spike said and we all headed up stairs.

And the opening statement when we entered the room was a threat from Spike "tell me one more time to kill you bit and I'll smack you on your bum." Dawn was more then shocked to see us. She ran to Spike and hugged him tight. And he lifted her up off her feet for a moment then set her back down. And she ran to hug my dad too. He did about the same thing Spike did. "what are you guys doing here. Oh I'm so happy I got to see you before I left." Dawn said. "your not going anywhere. You could say your ride was put to sleep." Spike smirked. She looked scared now. "No! do you have any idea what he's going to do to me now? No of course you don't." Dawn said. "he's not hitting you again Dawn. I'll kill him first." I said. She starred at me speechless for a moment. Then paled because we all knew. Spike heard him first. "sounds like ex lover boy Is waking up. Think I'll go talk to him about police and stuff." Spike said. I realized that if Spike was going to jump him he would have just ran and not said anything about it. "police.?" Dawn said. "yeah last time I heard abusing the woman you claim to love is against the law." Spike said giving her a look then walked out to deal with ex lover boy.

I decided to let Spike handle it that way Dawn could only get mad at me for reading her diary and telling them about it. She could get mad at Spike for tearing her ex to shreds and sending him to prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn and Connor 

*I've decided that Dawn needs a reality check in chapter so don't be surprised when she gets swatted for being ridiculous. Lol.

* I also decided the Dawn will get a real spanking some time in the story.

Dawn and Connor

Part three reality check. 

The police were putting Tommy in handcuffs outside while Dawn was inside fuming because Spike had actually called the police on Tommy. How dare he! What right did he have to turn Tommy in? Its not like she didn't deserve to be beaten or anything.

As soon as Spike came back into the room Dawn decided to explode on him.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I love you bit and that gives me all the right I need." Spike answered without having to think about it.

"They'll send him to prison! He doesn't deserve that!" Dawn defended.

"oh and you just deserve to be treated like shit do you?" Connor jumped in feeling like he was defending her to herself.

"Yes! You have no idea how stupid I am sometimes. And its not just stupidity I'm completely messed up. I'm a screw up and everybody knows it." Dawn yelled.

Ok now she was pissing more than just Spike and Connor off. Now it was Angels turn.

"Do you have any idea what your sister would say to that statement?" Angel asked.

"No but I bet your going to tell me since it's always about Buffy and what Buffy wants and thinks. We'll you know what Screw Buffy I don't care what she thinks about this and I'm not going to ask her. THIS WAS NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS! NONE OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! SO JUST DROP IT OK! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME HOW MUCH OF A SCREW UP I AM. I KNOW YOUR ALL JUST DYING TO TELL ME BUT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT RIGHT NOW!" Dawn yelled again.

Angel stood stunned at her words. Did she really believe that all anyone ever saw in her was a screw up? Angel wandered.

"Look at what he's done to you Dawn. I shouldn't have to defend you to yourself. Don't you see how this is wrong." Connor said to her.

"You think I cant see the bruises or something. Geez I'm stupid not blind. " but before Dawn could continue Spike was walking towards her.

"Bruises. What. Bruises." Spike asked very slowly still approaching her. Oh no. she thought. Just great no Spike is going to totally flip on her.

"Spike. Wait. You don't understand. Its not that bad. He normally just slaps me really. This is only the first time it was this bad. I'm sorry." Dawn said being forced to stop backing up when she was against the wall.

"See. Look at you. Your afraid of Spike and you know he would never dream of hurting you! If you hadn't started dating that idiot do you really think you'd be cowering against a wall afraid of a guy you've known your whole life. He protects you. You know he wont really hurt you." Connor tried reasoning with her. Hoping to show her how ridiculous her defending Tommy was.

But Dawn wasn't listening anymore. "I cant believe your blaming Tommy for my stupidity. He only gave me what I deserved!" Dawn said and then screamed as Spike reached for her. Spike dragged her kicking and screaming over to the coffee table when he propped his foot up quickly flipped her over his raised knee and Smacked her bottom three times with his vampire strength intending to make a point.

Spike let her up and she starred at him and then put her hand back to rub her stinging bottom but Spike grabbed her arm and shock head "No your earned that bit and now you can suffer with it. I've had enough of this way you think and what you deserve nonsense. You deserve a spanking for thinking that way. Be glad it was so quick. I could have been much longer. Next time you start defending him it will be. You get me bit? I've had enough and your going to stop or get a real spanking. What's it going to me?" Spike asked.

Spike looked menacing with his leg still on the table and as he leaned in to ask her that question he looked even more scary. "No that's okay Spike. I get it. You've had enough. I'm sorry can I rub my bottom now?" Dawn asked with pleading eyes.

Spike released his grasp on her hand. "No I said you earned it and I meant it. You can feel it until it goes away naturally." Spike said standing up to his full height.

While all this was happening Connor was having mixed feelings. He was half mad that Spike had hit her. But he'd also had the urge to do it himself. Spike was right. If she deserve anything right now it was a spanking. Connor hadn't ever been spanked. By Angel or the Reilly's but he knew what it meant and how it felt.

He glanced over at Angel wandering for the hundreth time after getting his memories back. Why hadn't Angel spanked him when the heated discussion between Angel and his old self had started. Angel lived in the seventeen hundreds. And he knew that they spanked kids back then. So why didn't Angel ever do it? He had nearly kid his own father several times and he felt horrible about it. He turned his attention back to Dawn and Spike. Relieved when Spike stood back up.

Angel had been watching the events unfold. He thought Spike handled things okay. But he knew that Spike was bluffing about the full spanking thing. Spike loved Dawn too much to administer a real spanking. He didn't have the heart to do it. Angel decided he'd better have a talk with Spike and see if he really wanted them to keep an eye on her. He'd also have to call Buffy.

To be continued…..

* I don't know if I should have Buffy come see Dawn or not. I'm thinking about having Connor be the one that eventually gives Dawn her spanking. Haven't really decided what's she's going to get it for yet. Wish me luck and I hope you liked the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Part four: Testing the waters

* Dawn is dying for attention in this chapter. But will she go too far?

*spanking of a teen By her boyfriend.

*Connor and Dawns Point of View mixed.

Part four Testing the waters

C.P.O.V.

I sat on my couch trying to pretend like she asleep in my lap. Trying to pretend like none of this had ever happened. I still couldn't believed she had done that. She could have killed herself! I was still fuming and it was almost an hour later.

Flashback.

I had come home from school early because I was worried. Dawn had skipped classes and I thought she might be sick. So I went to check on her.

I found her on the couch asleep. Wrapped up in my blanket like a helpless kitten. I smiled. Maybe she just dosed off before leaving. I decided to wake her up and remind her about our classes.

I pulled the blanket down to her waist and froze. I had never seen her without her hoodie on. And now I knew why. She had cut herself. But why? It make no sense. She was happy all the time. I made sure of that. She was always smiling and laughing. Ever since I had asked her to be my girl and she had excepted. She was always smiling.

I suddenly remembered a story Spike told me about her cutting herself when she was younger for attention. But she could always get my attention. Why do it this way?

I knew she wasn't depressed. We had been working on her past a lot lately. And she had accepted that all of what Tommy told her was a lie and that what he had done was wrong.

But she refused to press charges. She did agree to a restraining order.

I was satisfied with that for now. As long as he didn't try contacting her he would stay alive.

I looked back down at her arm and noticed that the scratches were old. But they were only about a week old. I decided to hide the knives. Which was a hassle but I would do anything to keep her safe.

Wait a minute as I thought of a week ago. I looked at the scar and was able to tell immediately how old it was exactly. It must have happened the night Spike dad and I went on a case together. She had wanted to go with us but we had all vetoed that idea right away.

We went off to kill the demon but when I got back Dawn hadn't been home and had come home looking like an army of vampire was after her.

Had she gone out hunting vampires on her own. I asked myself. And then dismissed the idea until I heard her having a nightmare and mumbling something along the lines of No vampires and get away. Oh my god. She had gone out to fight vampires by herself.

At that moment I didn't care that her sister was a slayer. She had gone out completely and utterly alone and unprotected.

How could she do that. Was she that desperate for attention that she would put her life in that kind of danger?

He didn't have to wander long because he realized that he already knew the answer. Yes. She was still more than willing to foolishly risk her life to make a point.

He had said she could go dusting vampires alone because it was dangerous and she wouldn't make it back home to me. She must have thought she needed to prove me wrong.

But I had to deal with this. This psycho part of her just as much as the loving part of her. I promised to take her all. No just the good but the bad too.

I had promised myself that I would have a talk with her when she woke up.

The problem with that was as soon as I confronted her about it she started begging me for another chance and I just didn't have heart to spank her after that. I foolishly let it slid thinking shed probably never do it again since she got hurt.

But I was wrong. And she was almost dead wrong.

To make a long story short she went after a the same vampire nest again. Luckily for me I was following her planning on surprising her until she was suddenly surrounded by Vampires. I killed them all within two minutes I was so mad. I told her to go straight home and to wait for me there.

This was going to tear me to shred having to actually spank her. But I couldn't think of any other way. I knew they would have killed her had I not come along. I hardened my heart for the tough road ahead.

I walked into the house and before I host my nerve I yanked her over my lap. She was wearing a skirt which I flipped up to spank her on her underwear. 20 swats and it was a nightmare for me as well as her. The old cliché "this hurts me more than it hurts you' ran through my head afterwards as she cried on my lap. And I held her until she fell asleep. I let her rest on me. Debating on weather or not there was a way to keep this from getting around to Spike and my dad. I mean they were vampire after all. They wouldn't like that I fought a nest without them. But It was short notice and I knew that excuse would only end with Spike spanking Dawn. Maybe.

To be continued…

* what do you guys think? I know its kinda bland but I've written a lot today. I hope at least someone liked it. Please only respond in English. Because I am Language challenged and can only speak English boo me.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor and Dawn 

Part 5 unfailing love

* This chapter is about Dawn and Connors love.

*Connor does something really sweet after spanking her.

*This is in Dawns Point of view because in the last story I was going to write both sides but changed my mind. So here is what happened afterwards with Dawn narrating.

Part 5 unfailing love

D.P.O.V

I woke up in my bed. I was on my stomach and I figured I must have nodded off earlier while getting ready for school. I was really exhausted from the vampire fight.

I turned over to get up and nearly jumped out of the bed as my sore bottom reminded me that I had been spanked.

Connor had followed me an I walked right into a trap. He saved me then when he came home he spanked me.

I felt so embarrassed at that moment. He had actually lifted my skirt to spank me on my underwear.

I looked down and noticed a trail of rose pettles that obviously led somewhere. I decided to follow wondering what the heck was going on.

I follwed the trail out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where I noticed the table.

He had set the table with a vase of roses in the middle and breakfast on two plates.

But where was my night in shinning armor?

I herd him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I have a big surprise for you. But you don't get it until after breakfast. I fixed eggs and bacon. And I got apple juice since you said your tired of orange." Connor said planting a kiss on my check and released me to go to the table.

I did the same. He had to be the sweetest guy ever.

But I have to admit I was nervous as I decided what the conversation at the table this morning would be.

I sat down and winced. IT was still sore but not much. I stated eating when he did and then started the talk.

"Hey Connor, I was wondering. You know about last night. Are you going to tell Spike?" I asked.

He looked up at me and said "No. there's no reason for him to know."

Connors answer gave me some relief. But not much. When we finished breakfast Connor took me by the hand and led me into the living room.

And there it was on the carpet. I have to say I did not see this coming at all.

It was a puppy. A golden retriever puppy. My smile was probably about as big as Texas by now. I loved golden retriever but could never have one of my own.

I'd never had a puppy before. I loved animals that was no secret.

I looked at Connor as he went over and grabbed the puppy and brought it over to me.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I asked hoping it was a girl.

Connor didn't disappoint me.

"a girl. What do you want to call her?" he asked.

A tear found it way to my eyes and Connor quickly swept it away and smiled big at me. I thought about it for a moment.

What should you call a girl puppy? I wanted it to be easy to remember.

I decided on the name "Bit." I said smiling. Connor burst out laughing along with me.

We both knew that having a puppy was just mean if two Vamps showed up not to mention I was mocking Spike by naming the puppy the very nickname he had for me.

I was not a bit. My new puppy now she was a Bit. Whatever a bit was she had to be it.

She squirmed in Connors arms wanting down. He put her down and we both got on the floor to play with her. But Connor left at some point to do the dishes that he forbid me to do after the first time I did them. That was fine with me. If he wanted to be the one to do the dishes I wasn't going to complain.

To be continued….

*Guess what. In the next chapter Spike and Angel find out what it is Connors hiding from them.

*I don't really think Angel will spank him but you never know I might change my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Six: Busted 

Summary: What happens when Angel Connor and Spike come across a Vampire that really doesn't like Connor for some reason.

*Connor will be spanked for keeping a secret from his dad and spike.

Part Six: Busted

Ring Ring Ring. "Hello?" Connor answered his phone.

"Hey bud its me. Spike and I are going after a vampire nest. You want to come along and have some fun?" Angel said.

"Hell yeah. I'll meet you there. Where is there anyways?" Connor asked.

Angel told him where to meet them at and Connor left since Dawn had night classes today and would call when she got out so that he could pick her up.

Connor raced over so excited he nearly ran into Angel.

And then the Vampire came at them until one in particular recognized Connor as the kid who had killed his friends the other night because of that girl.

"WAIT!" the vampire shouted halting everyone's progress.

He didn't want to end up like his friends.

"That's the kid I told you guys about the other night. He killed Avery and Ken." The vampire shouted at the others.'

Angel was looking at Connor waiting for him to deny it.

But all Connor could do was look guilty.

He was busted and he knew it. So what did he do? Yup he continued his stupidity by attacking the vamps who weren't expecting it.

Angel and Spike jumped in to help him.

And together they dusted all the vampires.

Angel turned to glare at Connor.

"Keeping something from me is the same as lying to me Connor. What the hell were you thinking? There is no reason to put your life in danger like that by going after a vampire nest. Connor were just starting to retrain you. Obviously You weren't ready because one of them got away." Angel lectured Connor right in front of Spike.

Connor wandered if Angel was going to punish him like he did after the Big battle.

God he hoped not.

"I had a good reason." Connor defended himself.

"really and what's that?" Angel demanded.

Connor though about lying but decided against it.

He was already in trouble.

He just hoped that Dawn wasn't.

No scratch that. No body was going to touch his Dawn unless it was him!

"Dawn was attacked by the nest. I had to save her. I didn't really have time to pick up the phone and call for backup." Connor said.

Angel glared. "Connor. I understand the part about saving Dawn. But you still kept it from me which like I said is the same as lying." Angel said with a sigh.

"Connor go to the hotel and wait for me." Angel said.

"But I'm suppose to Pick up Dawn when she gets out." Connor said.

"Oh don't worry I'll pick up Bit." Spike volunteered.

Connor turned and ran to the hotel.'

This was so not fair! He was the destroyer! Okay so maybe he had been out of the demon killing business long enough to get rusty and careless.

But that was Angels fault for giving him new memories.

Damn him. Why did Angel have to care so much about his safety.

Oh yeah that right. Because he's my real father. Connor thought to himself.

He climbed up the building and into the window of his old room.'

Moments later Angel came in and immediately got down to business.

"Pants down. Now!" Angel yelled.

Connor pulled down his pants and underwear knowing that it was useless to fight with Angel. He always won.

Next thing Connor knew Angel was blistering his butt for going after the nest and as the tears started to fall Connor vowed to never get into this position again.

Angel really busted his butt that night.

The next morning Connor could barely sit down to eat breakfast but did it anyway for Dawns sake. And hide the wince as he sat down.

*Sorry I know it was really short. But hey I wrote like three different stories today. So give me a break. Lol. What do you guys think?


End file.
